LA VIDA ENTRE LOS MUROS
by Sallen1223
Summary: Sus labios se apartaron de los del chico dormido sin dejar cualquier tipo de evidencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Sí, tal vez ya no eran bienes materiales los que robaba, pero eso no quiere decir que había dejado de ser un ladrón.


Ok, llevo un buen tiempo queriendo escribir algo de SNK y aunque esto está basado en el fabuloso manga de Hajime Isayama - el cuál no me pertenece :`( , -realmente los últimos capítulos rompieron por completo la línea que tenía en mente, así que para esta historia vamos a ubicarnos después de la coronación de la reina Historia y de la conversación con el instructor Shadis ¿les gusta la idea? Bueno, creo que es prudente que por ahora comencemos así:

* * *

Una corriente de aire penetró en la estancia a partir de un resquicio que había en la ventana y, por su causa, la vela que Levi ocupaba para terminar sus informes bailó su luz de una forma que produjo sobre la pared sombras fantasmales y distorsionadas. Por supuesto no era la primera vez en la noche que esto pasaba pero, tal vez por el cansancio acumulado, o quizá debido a toda la lista de pendientes que tenía para el día siguiente, el cabo simplemente dirigió al cilindro de cera una mirada asesina y cerró su bitácora con tal fuerza que a poco estuvo de apagar la luz de la vela.

En lo referido a dedeos personales, era su total intención el dejar las cosas tal y como estaban pero al final esa obsesión compulsiva que regía cada uno de sus actos sobre la Tierra lo llevó a retomar entre sus manos el libro de la bitácora y guardado ordenada y pulcramente en su correspondiente lugar… después de eso tomó la vela, salió al pasillo mal iluminado y comenzó a caminar con la mejor intención de llegar hasta su habitación, sin embargo, por inercia o por algo que en realidad no se supo explicar (aunque sí justificar) a sí mismo, sus pasos lo llevaron por un recodo desviado del camino, logrando que en lugar de llegar a sus propios aposentos, llegara ante una puerta de madera obscura que abrió con pulso firme a pesar de que sus nervios se encontraban alterados.

A partir de la coronación de Historia ocurrida tres semanas atrás, el prestigio – y presupuesto – dirigido al Cuerpo de Exploración se había incrementado considerablemente y, así como ahora varios soldados de la Policía Militar y del Grupo de Contención solicitaban su cambio para integrarse bajo el mando del comandante Erwin, la mismísima base de operaciones habíase visto trasladada desde el ruinoso castillo hasta un espacio en el interior de la mansión real… provisionalmente, claro está, ya que era intención expresa de la reina el construir un cuartel militar, lleno de lujos y necesidades para que los miembros de la Legión de Exploradores aprovecharan dignamente el tiempo que pasaran al interior de las murallas.

Sí, a comparación de todos los demás sectores el Cuerpo de Exploración se había visto mayormente beneficiado y por tanto sus oficiales y nuevos reclutas – o lo que quedaba de ellos – también terminaron consiguiendo todas aquellas ventajas que hasta el momento se habían reservado únicamente para la Policía Militar.

Por supuesto esos nuevos privilegios eran aprovechados de diferente manera por todos y mientras que algunos – como Sasha – aprovechaban la situación para cenar preciosa carne, había otros – tipos raros como Hanji o Erwin – que se concentraban en pedir y pedir nuevos suministros y todo tipo de equipos con nombres excéntricos.

Levi… bueno, él en lo personal se sintió más identificado con el tipo de pedidos de Sasha ya que sus demandas se habían enfocado a un suministro decente de té negro, pero, dejando a todos de lado, había sido la petición de Eren la que calló las conversaciones de todos, siendo que cuando Historia le pidió anotar su peticiones él se limitó a pedir una manta extra para su cama ya que según sus palabras "no importa a dónde vayan: el sótano siempre está helado".

Sobra decir que, ante la petición del titán la reina mandó – y por "mandó" debe entenderse que dejó bien claro a Erwin, Levi y Hanji que estaba dando una orden directa y no una sugerencia – que se otorgara a eren Jaeger una habitación decente en uno de los pisos superiores… aunque se debe aclarar que de los antes mencionados ninguno tenía un problema real con eso, es decir, en lo que al cabo respectaba la única razón real por la que el mocoso continuaba durmiendo en el sótano eran los pesados de la Policía Militar y podía apostar su sueldo de un año que para sus dos superiores la situación era igual.

Como sea… ahí frente a la puerta de la habitación ocupada por Eren, el cabo Levi se permitió uno de esos titubeos tan poco comunes para él y, tras algunos segundos de reflexión interna, apagó la vela que sostenía y con toda la habilidad y el sigilo adquirido en sus años de bandido, giró la manija de la puerta y se adentró en la habitación del chico titán.

Todo el panorama que la pálida luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana dejaba ver era que del lado derecho de la cama de Eren una mesita de noche soportaba una jarra de agua llena hasta el tope, un plato con la cena – ya fría – compuesta de pan, carne y papas cocidas con sal, una pluma con su respectivo tintero y un libro de gran volumen que sin duda era el diario que Hanji le obligaba a escribir. Del lado izquierdo por su parte sólo había un par de sillas que eran en las que los amigos del muchacho se sentaban cuando lo visitaban durante el día y pegado a la pared se apreciaba el enorme ropero que – si pasaba lo mismo que con el resto de los miembros del escuadrón – era una gran burla de las pocas prendas que el chico poseía.

Levi personalmente no era alguien que se dejara impresionar por el hecho de que personas buenas tuviesen que pasar por malas experiencias – él y sus difuntos amigos habían tenido su propia dosis de tragos amargos como para insensibilizarse al respecto – pero lo cierto es que la situación de Eren era lo suficientemente difícil como para despertar incluso algo de su simpatía. Y sin embargo…

Para todas las cargas que el chico soportaba y por su carácter aguerrido que lo había llevado a plantar cara aún ante situaciones que otros habrían juzgado de insuperables era relativamente fácil olvidar que Eren tenía en realidad quince años de edad pero, cuando estaba tan profundamente dormido como para no despertar a pesar de la irrupción de un extraño en su espacio, lo cierto es que la juventud de sus rasgos era algo más que obvio.

Para el recién nombrado "capitán Ackerman" – Levi aún tenía que controlar sus nervios cada vez que alguien lo llamaba así – el tener a su cargo a Eren era algo sumamente difícil, ya que por un lado el chico era un adolescente torpe, inmaduro y demasiado impulsivo que se ponía en constante riesgo a pesar de que contenía en el interior de su cuerpo una fuerza indefinible y misteriosa que lo convertía en la más grande esperanza de la humanidad… por el otro lado, lo cierto es que el potencial del chico era algo un poco difícil de pasar por algo.

¿Qué se podía decir al respecto? Si las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo y Eren no poseyera el poder del titán ellos no se habrían conocido en las mismas circunstancias, pero Levi no tenía la más mínima duda de que tarde o temprano ese muchacho tan lleno de voluntad y entrega habría destacado lo suficiente como para – si es que alguno de los dos no moría antes – unirse a su escuadrón y destacar hasta el punto de ocupar algún puesto en el frente, ya que lo que el chiquillo carecía de habilidad natural lo compensaba con fuerza de voluntad, esfuerzo, rápido aprendizaje y práctica exhaustiva.

Sin embargo, terco o no, el chico seguía siendo eso – un chico – y como tal tenía límites que al forzarse hacían mella en su mente y en su cuerpo… la actual inconsciencia de Eren era claro ejemplo de ello, ya que después de pasar el día practicando el endurecimiento y proporcionando a Hanji materia prima para la creación de armas el cansancio residual había sido tan profundo que, después de desmayarse, al chico no le habían quedado fuerzas suficientes para regresar a su habitación por propio pie – a pesar de que el entrenamiento se realizaba en los jardines del palacio – e inclusive el sueño se había apoderado de él antes de que Mikasa atinara a llevarle algo de comer.

Algo así no era nuevo. Eren se forzaba a sí mismo a tal punto que los desmayos, vómitos, sangrados, desorientación y mareos estaban a la orden del día y después de dos semanas y media de lo mismo los síntomas eran de hecho menos intensos que al principio, lo que por supuesto no quiere decir que resultaran menor molestos y preocupantes.

Entre reflexiones y dudas la mano de Levi viajó directamente al rostro de Eren dando un par de palmadas leves que no consiguieron reacción aportando así una prueba más de la profundidad del sueño del joven titán… y contra lo que pudiese creerse, en realidad esa era la respuesta que el capitán deseaba.

De un solo movimiento fluido, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad retiró sus dedos de la mejilla del chico cambiando de posición hacia su barbilla y, una vez que el rostro estuvo inmovilizado, se inclinó sobre el colchón, cerró sus ojos y atacó la distancia que aún lo separaba del castaño hasta conectar con sus labios los labios del inconsciente hombre más joven.

Este tipo de beso era un beso descarada e imperdonablemente robado en toda regla y Levi lo sabía… pero no le importaba.

Si para mantener viva la esperanza de la humanidad se veía obligado a portar esa máscara de insensibilidad y fortaleza imparable Levi aceptaba el precio sin protestar, si cumplir su misión implicaba sacrificar las vidas de las personas que le eran preciadas entonces aceptaba cargar sobre su consciencia el peso de dichas muertes y si por el bien de la misión lo mejor era ignorar los sentimientos que Eren Jaeger había logrado plantar en su tan escondido corazón entonces Levi no tendría reparos en fingir indiferencia a la situación del chiquillo.

Sin embargo, a veces los sentimientos y las emociones eran tan intensos que habían de encontrar una vía de escape y, mientras que por lo general el entrenamiento y la limpieza cumplían para Levi el deber de distractores perfectos, esa inconsciencia profunda en que caía el más joven se convirtió repentina e inesperadamente en la oportunidad perfecta para, noche a noche, engañarse a sí mismo y fingir aunque sea por un momento que por una vez en su puta vida podía tener lo que realmente quería.

El beso fue casto y duró sólo unos cuantos segundos pero lo mismo que la noche anterior – y todas las noches después del primer beso una semana atrás – sus labios se apartaron de los del chico dormido sin dejar cualquier tipo de evidencia de lo que acababa de hacer; después de eso depositó un segundo beso ahora en la frente del castaño y – tras dirigirle una última y fugaz mirada – se retiró pensando en el hecho de que en esos momentos de debilidad su pasado se hacía dolorosamente obvio porque sí, tal vez ya no eran bienes materiales los que robaba, pero eso no quiere decir que había dejado de ser un ladrón… aunque para el caso eso no podía importarle menos, después de todo, "Crista" y su aparente perfección habían demostrado ser totalmente indiferentes al momento de captar el interés del chico.


End file.
